ultimatethewigglesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Surfer Jeff (DVD)/@comment-68.174.136.60-20151015030105
Barney's Colorful World! is Barney's third touring stage show (following Barney's Big Surprise and Barney's Musical Castle). It originally toured in different kinds of countries from 2003-2004. Later, it toured in Mexico in 2007, and in Brazil in 2011. The show was released on VHS and DVD in 2004. Also known as Barney's Colourful World Live in the UK. Filming Location: Dodge Theatre- Phoenix, Arizona Plot Barney takes his friends on a trip around the colorful world. With the help of imagination, they travel on an airplane to the rainforest, Next, they travel on a city bus to the land of ice and snow, Next, they travel on a sailing ship to beach, and Next, they go under the sea. Along the way, they'll meet a dancing monkey, a dancing elephant, a dancing polar bear, tap dancing penguins, a glittering starfish (who is a real "star"), and a giant blue whale. Cast *Barney (voice) - Dean Wendt *Barney (costume) - Patrick Mcalister and Rick Starkweather *Baby Bop (voice) - Julie Johnson *Baby Bop (costume) - Jennifer Barlean and Matthew N. Myers *BJ (voice) - Patty Wirtz *BJ (costume) - Dave Kendall and Jared Harris *Mike - Blake Garrett (only appearance) *Donny - Alex Collins (only appearance) *Sarah - Tory Green (only appearance) *Gina - Alexis Acosta (only appearance) *Jackson - Daven Wilson (video only) *Stacy - Alyssa Franks (video only) *Laura - Julia Nicholson (video only) *Mom - Mauri Howell (video only) ]] Song List Act 1 #Barney Theme Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Being Together #Mr. Knickerbocker #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #The Elephant Song #If All the Raindrops #The Wheels on the Bus #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! #Look at Me I'm Dancing! #The Rainbow Song Act 2 I'd Love to Sail The Baby Bop Hop Mister Sun BINGO Castles So High The Duckies Do If I Lived Under the Sea Bubbles Twinkle Twinkle Little Star Just Imagine Colors All Around I Love You Trivia *Rebecca Wilson (who played Kelly in Barney Live! In New York City) was credited as a dancer. *This is the only appearances of Donny, Mike, Sarah, and Gina. However, prior to this, Sarah (Tory Green) made her first cameo in the trailer to Come on Over to Barney's House. *This is the first major Barney tour to not have any new songs. *When the live show was released on video, it was edited with scenes of Season 9's cast members (Stacy, Laura, and Jackson). The beginning was also edited, as the beginning of the original stage show had Barney doll spinning on the idea bench before coming to life. Instead, we see the kids imagine Barney putting on a show, which later immediately cuts to Barney coming through the curtains. In the UK and Asia video releases, three British children prepare for a pretend trip with Barney (a Barney plush toy that could be bought in stores, like in the US version) and imagine going on a trip. One of the kids spins the globe and from there, it transitions to Barney coming through the curtains (much like in the US opening). *In the live on stage version of this show, a Barney doll sat on the idea bench before the show started. Right after the overture, the Idea Bench started to spin with a timpani roll, smoke arising from behind it. The spinning became increasingly faster as the bench went farther back. When the costumed Barney came through the curtains, the doll on the bench appeared to vanish. This was achieved with a part of the bench that was separate from the rest of the bench. The Barney doll was actually attached to this platform. This small platform for the doll flipped upside down, the front of the hollow, bottomless seat hiding the doll when the costumed Barney appeared, insuring that the two were never seen at the same time. The top of the Barney doll's head can be seen under the right bench seat in various shots of the home video. The outline of the bottom the platform can be seen on this seat of the bench as well. In addition to the live version this is the only time where we hear a male announcer saying "When we play in the park with Barney, we spin around on the idea bench and use our imaginations. If you want to play with Barney, use your imagination." rather than the "Today's appearance of Barney is made possible by your imagination" announcement. *The tour was launched at Radio City Music Hall, again as an homage to Barney's sucess in Barney Live! In New York City. *Studio recordings of some of this show's songs were later used on the soundtrack of Let's Go to the Beach. * This is the last Barney live show to be released on the US version of home video. *This is the only Barney live show to be released on the US DVD. Gallery index live.jpeg doc-152328.jpg Videos